nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
The Guest of Honor
'"The Guest of Honor" '''is the thirty-fourth episode of ''Fantasyland, the third season, and the 61st episode overall. It was narrated by Rhys, airing on April 18, 2014. In the episode, Katarina's plan is put to action in Icicle Creek as her abhorration for Castor and Pollux grows. The Episode Katarina was the guest of honor at the banquet. Edward insisted, despite Katarina's wish for a quiet evening. She said she just wanted to check in on everyone. Katarina clasped the vial with the red flower in her hand. She waited. The first and second courses passed. There was no opportunity. Her train was to leave in one hour. The main course came and went. Katarina got frustrated. Everyone was watching. She couldn't do it now. She excused herself during dessert. In the bathroom, she stared at herself in the mirror. She scowled; she was resorting to doing other people's dirty work for them. This was not what she planned for her life. On her way back to the dining hall, she glanced in the kitchen. A cook was preparing a platter of tea. Katarina slipped in the door. When the cook's back was turned, Katarina dropped the red flower in the tea. It dissolved instantaneously. Red sparks flew out. There was no guarantee Niall would get the teacup, but at this point, Katarina didn't care. Any one of them could die or be poisoned or hypnotized; whatever was going to happen. Katarina wouldn't be there to see it. Katarina thanked everyone for dinner and left for the train station. Gallifreyan went with her to see her off. RED The teacups were passed around. Grant frowned to himself. It seemed odd, to him, that nothing had been attempted on any of them. Asylum did provide protection but never had monarchs hidden for so long without any attempt on their life. He stared into his teacup. "Is there a possibility we've been poisoned?" The question stopped all conversation. The Emperor looked genuinely hurt. "We test all the food first," he said. Grant told himself everything was fine. He leaned back and looked around the table. Next to the Emperor, Niall was raising her cup to her mouth. Grant's stomach twisted. Something was wrong. He gazed at the cup. A red spark flew out. Grant kicked back his chair, darted across the room, and shattered the cup from her hand. As the commotion arose, Grant apologized constantly, wondering what had come over him. But it was too late. The liquid had already passed Niall's lips, gone down her throat, and the poison was making its way not toward Niall's stomach, but toward her brain. PINK A pink light lit up the room. Niall sat up. The pink light was moving toward the door. Kicking back the covers, she followed it. Edward heard her get up, but did not open his eyes. Niall found herself walking down a long hallway. Where was she going, she wondered, but the light transfixed her. The floor was cold and wet, but when she looked down, she saw dry concrete. She tripped over something that wasn't there. Was this a hallucination? She smelled gingerbread, but the hallway was bare. Where was she...? The pink light became a round orb. It stopped. Niall stopped. The light began to move again, this time up and back. A staircase appeared. Niall climbed it. Her legs moved robotically. The room into which she came next was vast, but empty. A cliff was ahead. Was she walking off a cliff? But she turned just shy of it and walked on. And then she felt cold air. And voices. "Oh my God" "It worked" "It's her!" The pink light dissolved. Niall collapsed. Castor, Pollux, and Noah grabbed her, tied her up, and tossed her into a cell. Her head rested on a large, metal box. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Katarina succeeded in drugging Niall, though she did it reluctantly. Once again, her motives are not clear, though she shows no remorse. Niall is poisoned and hallucinates a pink light at night. She follows a secret tunnel that connects the Gingerbread Empire to Fantasyland, where she ends up in Castor and Pollux's grasp. References The red sparks flying out of the cup is a reference to Shrek 2 and the love potion. Niall following the light is based on Aurora in Sleeping Beauty. Category:Episodes Category:Fantasyland Episodes